


Left Drowning In Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Passion, Top Jared Padalecki, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, bottom! Jensen; I'd like a story about how Jensen is always the bottom. Just something about how it's normal for them to have structured roles in the bedroom/they never even consider the idea of switching it up and both are just comfortable and happy that way.





	Left Drowning In Love

They fumble clumsily with their clothes, giggling as they kiss in the haven they created. Jared smiles cheerily, a brilliant grin that lights up the room. His hands are kind as they push everything out of the way, shirt, slacks, boxers; all the clothes tumbling down to the floor like rain drops as he strips his lover nude.

They succumb to passion, they breathe as one, inhaling and exhaling together. It is so simple and easy like this, as true as breathing, as natural as the rise and fall of the chests as they breathe through the pleasure. They roll with the waves of love in bed, Jensen spreading his legs to engulf him in warmth and heat, and the sensations drive him crazy like a mad man...lost in the love of the feel of his boyfriend’s body on top of him; Jared’s hips grind slowly as bathes his soul in the moaning sighs and hushed whimpers that flow from his boyfriend’s sweet lips.

He whispers Jensen’s name, his hands touch sleek curves and smooth skin, lips pressing soft kisses to his throat, hot breath warm against sensitive skin. His lips meet his boyfriends with hunger and even in the heat of lust, he is tender. Gentle. He nips softly, marking his lovers throat with devoted love bites; Jensen feels high, head buzzing like a swarm of honeybees, keening groan seemed to echo inside the bedroom, Jared can feel his pulse thumping under the skin, vibrating against his pink lips.

Jared shivers, yet not from the chill in the air but the warmth buzzing through his body. He shudders, body over sensitive as Jensen’s hands are sliding smoothly over his back, palms gripping onto him as his hips rut faster. The only sound now was ragged breathing and lustful whimpers.

Goose-bumps prickle all over his skin, a soft growl vibrating from his throat as he nips Jensen lush soft lips. Head thrown back, eyes half closed, and pink lips parted in sensual bliss, Jensen looks beautiful as they make love, and for Jared, this is the best part; watching his lover get lost in the rush of orgasm bliss, he relishes bringing the man to the edge and watching him fall into his love. 

Grinning, Jensen palms Jared's cheeks and draws him into a kiss. They are so lost in love their hearts beat quickly, singing a song of dear affection. “I love you.” Jensen whispers tenderly, and Jared smiled, cheeks burning pink with heat and passion. “I love you too.” 

Jared slow the roll of his hips to draw the pleasure out, listening to the beautiful sounds Jensen makes, the gasping moans and the heavenly whisper of his name, each sweet sound caught between sweet kisses. The heat seeps into his skin and burns his soul as he leans down to press a kiss to Jensen’s soft pink lips. 

They’re bodies move in sync as their lips caress tenderly for a heavenly kiss. Lust and love and pleasure—all the sensations feel intense. Graceful, pure and harmonizing, passionate and captivating; every touch and kiss is a kindhearted affection that comes from the heart and soul. 

Jared slowly grinds his hips to and fro, a gentle and deep thrusting into the warmth of Jensen’s body as he kisses him softly. Jensen smells so very sweet, like lavender and honey, and he nuzzles his neck affectionately and breathes in the heavenly scent, his hips driving deep to draw a passionate moan from his soul mate. 

“Beautiful,” Jared whispers, kissing the tender smooth skin softly, kind and loving. “You are so beautiful, Jensen. I love you.”

Jensen blushes, the rosy red coloring making his honey golden freckles stand out among his ivory cream skin, he feels safe and loved and protected, bathed in Jared’s everlasting love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/21800.html?thread=5131816#t5131816)


End file.
